Goyle (4e Race)
Goyle A race that descended from Gargoyles. They are smaller and more nimble than their ancestors. Play a Goyle if you want... * to play an outcast * to have an ancient heritage * to fly * To be a member of a race that favors the Monk, Ranger, and Rogue classes. Physical Qualities Goyles have a wiry build on a small frame. There faces look like a human's with bat like ears and a snub nose. Their eyes give off a faint glow. Their eye color ranges the entire spectrum. Their skin is heavy and folds like an elephants. Skin color is usually dark, cool earthy and stone like colors: green, dark grey, brown, black, and others. The only hair they have is sparse and patchy. Even with the hair, it is nearly impossible to tell the genders apart. A goyles most outstanding feature is, of course, their wings. They are bat-like, but without claws. They make a distinct heavy flap on the air while flying. Their wingspan is usually about twice their height and fold loosely when landed. A goyle matures at around the same rate as a human does. And will generally live to be about a 100 years old. When using its stone form though is aging process comes to a halt, meaning a goyle can "live" for centuries longer than its average life expectancy if it spends long periods in its passive stone state. Playing a Goyle Goyles are usually quiet and reserved, only speaking when necessary. They are usually pretty harsh on the exterior, but in truth are just looking for the other races to trust them. When a goyle can overcome its introverted nature others can find them to be great companions. Because while their heritage does lend them to have a natural thrill when taking enemies by surprise, something else deeply rooted within them brings great satisfaction when they achieve their goals as being a watchful guardian. Thus many goyles will find themselves in the employ of wealthy merchants, powerful politicians and other great figures who desire someone who has both the talent to be a body guard and a trustworthy nature. There ability to blend into the background in their stone form and nearly infinite patience, makes them perfect unseen guardians. With this in mind though a goyle won't simply serve anyone, usually requiring some kind of incentive, least of which is actually liking the person they are protect. For while a goyle understands the use of money, they are a socially clumsy people and thus appreciate companionship more. There existence is still pretty new into the world and they have much to accomplish before they are fully accepted. But in the end their greatest wish to to be seen for what they are today and escape the dark shadow their ancestors have cast. Goyle Characteristics: Male Names: Kroh, Thoruk, Garo, Darg--Use a name with no more than two sylables and one hard consonant. Female Names: Kara, Shor, Thas, Vana--Use a name with no more than two sylables and keep consonants soft. Goyle Adventurers Garo is a Goyle monk who has long stood watch over the monastery that took him in while he was young. While some were mistrustful at first they began to come to appreciate his vigilant guardianship. Many that would threaten the peaceful monastery have all found themselves dissuaded, sometimes through diplomacy and usually by force. One day though something came that even he was not prepared for. What seemed to be a simple traveler coming in to rest in the shelter the monastery provided came the most deadly threat it would ever face, disease. The traveler brought with him a great sickness that quickly took the lives of many monks as well as his own. Those that remain are in poor condition with little hope as things stand. To save those that took him in, Garo left his faithful perch in order to find something or someone that can save what remains of his adopted family. Vana is a Goyle rogue that has one attribute that mean others of the profession tend to lack, patience. She can wait for a seemingly indefinite amount of time for her mark to get into position. Though many Goyle try to distance themselves from their brutal ancestors, Vana has found herself loving the dark pleasure in hunting down unwitting victims. Despite the fact she started her career with the simple desire to make some gold, she has awakened a deep blood-lust that can not be contained. Soon she will never be able to turn back if she doesn't find a way to curve this over powering murderous desire. Will she give in to her desire to become a deranged killer or find a way to escape her twisted fate. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race ---- Category:Add New Category:4e